


Back In time.

by Vlood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, BAMF Uchiha Obito, Comic, F/M, M/M, Minor Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Time Travel, Uchiha Obito-centric, Warnings May Change, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlood/pseuds/Vlood
Summary: Obito is back in the past, the only problem is that he has no idea to what to do.





	1. Page 1.

Obito and Madara looked at each other for long moments and, before the traveler could open his mouth, Madara spoke.

"Who you are?"

"I-I'am.."

And suddenly all his words were gone. Everything he had thought to say when he knew he was about to go back in time, was gone. If only Hagoromo had given him more time to think about an alibi. If only the damn man had sent him to a time in which he could move more comfortably! It is too obvious that he is an Uchiha, his features give him away. Adding the fact that the powerful bastard transported him directly to what looked like neutral territory, but too close to Uchiha.

"I-I'am?"

Madara now looked at him mockingly, but in his eyes the seriousness of whatever was going through his head was distinguished.

"Is Izuna alive?"

And apparently, that was enough for Madara's apparent minimal patience to burst and lift him by his neck, pulling his feet off the ground and hanging him slightly, to which Obito activated his sharingan and became intangible, finally touching the ground. The eyes of the next clan head widened before the technique and the sharingan red.

"Who you are?"

"Obito Uchiha".

Madara is now full of doubt. Never before he had met an Uchiha with that technique.


	2. page 2.

** **

**Flashback**

Obito felt his body light. He was finally dead.

Uchiha really didn't know what to expect from death, but this was definitely the best feasible option. Livid, feel floating and calm. Like the awakening of a long nap that left him pleasantly relaxed. He could not complain, even if it seemed days that he was in that state of infinite peace. That was what he always wanted, he shouldn't complain ... but somehow something was missing. He knew he wasn't in the same place where good people were; Obito Uchiha committed too many crimes in life to go to a really good place, but at the same time it wasn't so bad.

He assumes he is in the Limbo.

An empty and neutral place, where people who have been neutral, who caused both good and bad, go. This time he feels almost nothing, his body only remains as if he were in the water and his mind, Kami, his mind is so calm, so pleased with this new scenario without hatred or Nothing to plan.

Something is missing.

He didn't fulfill his purpose.

There is a voice that sounds in his head. A slight annoyance that every so often is present trying that he hears it, but he wouldn't. The Limbo feels so, so good.

Something is missing.

And the annoying voice seems to want to start screaming, he doesn't want to hear, doesn't it realize?

The voice of a man echoes through the nothingness he is in, demanding attention.

Finally, Obito opens his eye, by the limbo distinguishes faces and bodies that are like smoke, probably the other inhabitants, who should see him in the same way, just colored smoke and weird figures. Some of them look horrified expressions on their faces, others seem happy, others calm and others angry. That is how little he distinguishes and there always seems to be only two steps between him and the rest. Someone claustrophobic would suffer on this site, he thinks.

Among all the distorted figures one stands out. 

A man.

A man calling him. 

,

The bleeding heart flower mark. In the Limbo, in this Limbo, everybody has one. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I do something like this. 
> 
> I'll add more words in next chapters.


End file.
